


Birthday Sin

by FrazzledSquidz



Series: We'll Keep Together and Make it Better [10]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Riding, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, apologies in advance, god what else, im sure i missed something, mentions of a blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrazzledSquidz/pseuds/FrazzledSquidz
Summary: Jonathan was tryingreallyhard to not to fidget from nerves, especially since Nancy told him that was a dead giveaway. But it was Steve’s birthday and Jonathan had a surprise for him (a sex surprise) and was unbearably nervous about it. Not the action itself, just the fact that Jonathan was going to perform it. Try to perform it.





	Birthday Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at the end of summer because it makes sense to the storyline and I don't know when Steve's birthday actually is.

Jonathan was trying _really_ hard to not to fidget from nerves, especially since Nancy told him that was a dead giveaway. But it was Steve’s birthday and Jonathan had a surprise for him (a sex surprise) and was unbearably nervous about it. Not the action itself, just the fact that Jonathan was going to perform it. Try to perform it. 

_Stop,_ he mentally commanded himself. _This is going to be awesome. You saw how excited Nancy was when you mentioned it to her._ “Excited” was one way to put it. 

The three of them were lounging outside by Steve’s pool in various states of undress, basking in the warm weather. Steve was shirtless, ostensibly working on his tan, while Nancy was in a loose, cute sundress without shoes. Jonathan was enjoying the cool pavement beneath his own bare feet, but he’d kept his clothes on for the moment. They had eaten pizza and cake a little while ago, taking advantage of the empty house, and now they were catching the last of the sun before it set, drinking cheap beer, and watching Steve lazily smoke. 

Nancy, who had been dipping her feet in the heated pool, stood up and walked over to Steve’s lounge chair, sitting on it next to his hip. “Happy birthday.”

He grinned, blowing a stream of smoke away from her. “Thanks, babe. Do I get my present soon?”

She rose an eyebrow. “What makes you think you’re getting anything from us?”

“That fact that Byers is a nervous wreck over there,” he snorted, not unkindly. 

Jonathan groaned, leaning forward and burying his head in his hands. “God I suck. I’m sorry.”

Steve laughed. “Dude, don’t be sorry! It’s adorable.”

Nancy moved over, sitting next to Jonathan and putting a hand on his knee. “Don’t worry about it,” she urged him, smiling. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, “We’re still going to have fun.” 

Jonathan glanced over at her, biting his lip. God he already felt so strung out. “Should I go on upstairs?” he asked quietly. 

Nancy nodded, eyes lighting up in excitement. Jonathan got up and started heading inside, but Steve grabbed his hand and held him back. 

“Hey,” he started, looking up at Jonathan worriedly. “You’re not taking off, are you? I didn’t mean to be a dick.”

Something melted inside Jonathan. Probably his heart. He smiled and leaned down to kiss him briefly. “Just getting your present ready. Don’t worry about it.” 

Steve relaxed, grinning and dropping his hand. “Okay. Cool.”

Jonathan went inside and bounded up the stairs, trying to kill some of his nervous energy. He stripped the heavy duvet from Steve’s bed and threw a few towels down; a trick they’d quickly wizened up to for avoiding a million loads of laundry. Digging through a chest of drawers, Jonathan found two ties and placed them up near the headboard, breathing out shakily at the audacity of his plan now that it was time to actually implement it. 

_This is going to be great,_ he sternly reminded himself, pulling the lube and condoms from Steve’s bedside drawer and tossing them on the bed. Jonathan heard Steve and Nancy come up the stairs and he turned to greet them, resisting the urge to cross his arms. 

Steve grinned as he came in the room and saw the state of the bed. “This looks fun.”

“Just wait,” Nancy told him, looping her arms around his waist and kissing his bare shoulder. “Now, go lay down on the bed.”

“Yes ma’am.” He winked at Jonathan as he made his way around. 

“I’m going to tie you up,” Jonathan told Steve quietly as the other boy lay down, his breathing already deepening. 

“You’re so kinky!” Steve crowed in delight, stretching his arms up to the headboard. 

Jonathan rolled his eyes. “I got the idea from you, as you may recall.” He tied up Steve’s right wrist, placing the tail of the knot in his hand. “If you need to, pull this and the knot comes undone, okay?”

He nodded, smiling and looking completely unflappable as always. Jonathan knelt up on the bed next to him and swung his leg over Steve’s waist, straddling him as he repeated the gesture with Steve’s other wrist, giving him the tail of that knot as well.

“Is this okay?” he asked seriously. 

Steve grinned widely. “This is _fantastic_.”

Jonathan was unable to hold back his own smile. He leaned forward and kissed Steve soundly, coaxing his mouth open with his tongue as his hands drifted down to his shorts. He tasted like cigarette smoke, but it was familiar and comforting to Jonathan and helped him relax. Steve kissed him back enthusiastically, arching his hips up to help Jonathan as he shoved them down his legs haphazardly and grabbed Steve’s dick, smearing precum along the thick shaft. 

Steve sighed, nipping at Jonathan’s lips and lazily bucking his hips, melting into the mattress. Jonathan felt him thrashing a little beneath him, kicking his shorts off. Once Steve was completely erect, Jonathan broke the kiss and sat back, already feeling warm and relaxed. He grabbed a condom from the strip and opened it, rolling it over Steve’s dick slowly. 

“You gonna fuck me, Byers?” he teased, twisting his bound wrists idly. 

“No,” Nancy cut in smoothly, swinging up over Steve’s lap as Jonathan climbed off. He settled on the bed beside them. “But I am.”

Jonathan leaned down, pressing his lips to Steve’s ear. “And then it’s my turn.”

Steve had just enough time to look surprised before Nancy smoothly sank onto him, having discarded her clothes and stretched herself while Jonathan was prepping Steve. “Shit,” he breathed, euphoria passing over his face as he pressed his head back into his pillow. 

Nancy smiled, looking pleased. She pulled her hair over one shoulder and started riding him slowly, thighs flexing beautifully. Jonathan watched the color rise over her cheeks and chest as he pulled off his own clothes, tossing them haphazardly over the side of the bed.

“Nance,” Steve whined after a few moments, twisting his wrists again. “Please, please go faster.” Jonathan popped open their lube and generously coated three fingers. 

She hummed in faux contemplation. “I don’t think I will.”

Steve sighed, bucking his hips ineffectively. “You’re driving me _crazy_.”

“Then you’ll love what Jonathan’s doing.”

Steve blinked and looked over at him, just as he sank down onto two fingers smoothly. He looked thunderstruck. 

“I actually stretched earlier,” Jonathan admitted breathlessly, pumping and scissoring his fingers out of himself. 

Maintaining her slow pace, Nancy leaned forward to confide to Steve, “I blew him while he was doing it.” Steve groaned, closing his eyes and pulling at his restraints again. “Actually… I think it’s time he return the favor.” She shot him a conspiratorial grin as she pulled off of Steve and moved towards Jonathan, ignoring Steve’s stuttered complaints.

“What- what the hell?”

Nancy lay down in front of Jonathan, spreading her legs invitingly. He smiled at her and knelt forward, slipping a third finger into himself as he started sucking on her clit and lapping at the wet folds of her, chasing away the strange taste of latex condom and lube. It was a little complicated to keep everything going at once, but he was very motivated. 

Once he felt prepared enough, he slid his fingers out of himself and grabbed Nancy’s hips with both hands, concentrating solely on the task in front of him. She was whining and sighing beautifully while Steve panted and cursed in the background. 

“It’s too bad you’re tied up,” she told Steve breathlessly, her hips squirming helplessly. “It would feel so good to have you biting me right now. My collarbone, my chest, my nipples…”

Steve and Jonathan groaned heartily, Steve’s laced with frustration. “So this is it?” he panted, bucking up into the empty air. “Death by blueballs? On my birthday, no less?” 

“You- you- _ah!_ ” Nancy’s reply was interrupted by her own orgasm. She grabbed her own breasts as she threw her head back, thighs clamping down around Jonathan’s head. 

Even when she let him go, though, he kept tonguing her and even dared to nip lightly at her folds, engorged with arousal. He felt her hand pushing at his forehead, but he threw a forearm over her lower belly, pinning her down and making his intentions clear. Steve wasn’t the only one he wanted to treat tonight. 

“Jo- _Jonathan,_ ” she moaned, gasps taking on a squeaking quality. He knew that she would tell him if he needed to stop, so he kept it up even as her thighs tightened around his ears and her hands twisted viciously in his hair, her cries growing louder and more desperate. 

Jonathan couldn’t hear anything clearly with Nancy’s legs clutching his head, but he hoped that Steve was also losing his mind, watching the two of them. Jonathan knew it always drove him crazy when he just observed and didn’t participate. 

He heard Nancy shriek loudly, felt her hand yank on his hair so hard his scalp throbbed, and then a strange fluid gushed into his mouth. Surprised, he pulled back as soon as her thighs released their death-grip on his skull, swallowing reflexively and wiping his hand across his mouth to catch the remnants. 

“Shit,” Nancy gasped, looking sweaty and surprised. “Holy shit. What was that?”

“Female- female orgasm. Ejaculate, whatever,” Steve panted, his face red. “I’ve only ever seen one other girl do it but more importantly _me_ and even more importantly than that is my _dick_ which I really hope you two haven’t forgotten about!”

Jonathan was feeling relaxed and indulgent, despite his throbbing erection. He crawled over to Steve, smiling down at him sweetly. “Feeling left out?”

“ _Yes,_ ” he replied, his voice taking on a distinctly whining quality. 

“Must be difficult for you,” Jonathan mused, rubbing his palm up Steve’s chest. “Since you’re usually the one in control.”

“What is this? Punishment?”

“ _Fun,_ ” Jonathan corrected, straddling Steve’s hips. He gasped when Jonathan grabbed his dick and lined himself up. “When you do come, it’ll be so intense you’ll scream.”

Whatever comeback Steve might have had was cut off by his guttural moan as Jonathan sank slowly onto him, sighing at the intrusion. He glanced over at Nancy, who was smiling at them sleepily, arms thrown over her head in an indulgent stretch. Jonathan grinned at her as he started to move up and down on Steve, the other boy groaning and twisting desperately underneath him.

“ _Faster,_ Byers.” Desperation was a beautiful look on Steve Harrington. “Please!”

“Okay,” Jonathan replied agreeably, speeding up his movements, his hands braced on Steve’s broad chest. He closed his eyes and rolled his head back as he bounced his hips up and down, pleasure spiking through his chest sharply. He gasped loudly and clamped down around Steve as he hit his own prostate, shuddering at the feel of it. 

“Oh god, oh fuck,” Steve panted, thrusting his hips up as much as he could. 

“Are you close?” Jonathan asked, his thighs burning. He definitely had a new respect for the kind of muscles Nancy must be hiding in her thin frame.

“Y-yes, god- NO!” he yelled as Jonathan pulled off him and sat back down on the bed next to Nancy, looking breathless. “No,” Steve repeated around a long groan. “ _Damnit!_ ”

“My turn?” Nancy asked sweetly, sitting up and holding out a condom for Jonathan. 

“Of course,” he responded graciously, taking it from her and rolling it over his dick. He was so ready for his own orgasm- he couldn’t imagine how Steve was feeling. Jonathan slipped into Nancy, sighing at the hot, wet feel of her. 

“You guys are literally going to kill me,” Steve told them grumpily as Jonathan started to fuck Nancy with quick, sharp thrusts of his hips, making her gasp and moan. 

Nancy reached up, looping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a messy kiss, tangling her hands in his hair again. Steve whined beside them, yanking at his binds again desperately. 

After a few long minutes, Jonathan felt himself getting closer so he reached between them and pressed the pad of his thumb against her clit, rubbing roughly. She stuttered something, gasped deeply, and clamped down around him tightly as she came again, leading him to his own orgasm. 

The shared sweet kisses as they caught their breaths. Eventually Jonathan gently pulled out and removed the used condom, tying a knot in the top before he dropped it over the edge of the bed. 

Suddenly, two large hands were grabbing his hips and Steve was muttering in his ear, “You better not be done yet, Byers.”

Jonathan laughed breathlessly, shoving his hips back against Steve. “Finally.”

Nancy grinned at Steve over his shoulder. “We were wondering how long you’d last. I’m actually very impressed, Harrington.” 

Steve growled, “You assholes,” and Jonathan felt teeth sink into his shoulder as the blunt head of Steve’s cock pressed up against his hole. Nancy moved away as Jonathan stretched out on his hands and knees, moaning happily. 

Steve bottomed out and immediately started fucking him in earnest, striking his prostate efficiently. Jonathan cried out as desire thundered through his veins, feeling Steve’s fingers bruise his hips and his teeth press red marks to the back of his shoulders and neck. He pushed his hands forward and dropped down to his elbows, pushing his ass up and encouraging Steve deeper. Somewhere by his head he heard Nancy gasp quietly, and wondered if she was touching herself. He was already fully erect again.

“Maybe I should leave you frustrated,” Steve told him darkly, bending over him to bite him again. “Fuck you until you can’t move and then refuse your orgasm.”

“So do it,” Jonathan challenged, gasping. “Leave me hard all day, then come back for me at night and do it all over again. Leave me strung out and desperate for you.”

“Christ, Byers, what have you been reading?” Amusement laced Steve’s voice. Amusement and lust. “I like it, though. Maybe I’ll tie you to this bed, just like you did to me. Nance and I could just come up whenever we want and fuck you, decide just how many orgasms you deserve.”

Nancy’s breath hitched and Jonathan’s eyes fluttered to see her back arched, her thighs clenching together. She wasn't touching herself, though; just watching them with fever-bright eyes and perfect teeth clamped around the knuckle of her index finger. He bit his lip, feeling his second orgasm coming up fast. He couldn’t come untouched, though, and Steve knew it. 

“Or maybe,” Steve interrupted himself by nipping roughly at the bumps of Jonathan’s spine, “Maybe I’ll find you at school, when it’s back in session. I’ll pull you out of class and fuck you in the bathroom- how about our favorite stall? Then I’ll button you up and send you back out to class, your dick throbbing and your ass leaking, just hoping it won’t go through those jeans you wear.”

Jonathan moaned deeply, pushing his hips back to meet Steve’s thrusts. He could just picture it; the way the zipper to his jeans would feel against his over-sensitized dick, the way his hole would spasm and clench around nothing, the way his arousal would distract him all day. He gasped as a few tears escaped his eyes, his current arousal burning through him so bright and hot he felt like he was going to lose his mind. 

He felt small hands cup his face and then Nancy was kissing him deeply. “You are _lovely,_ ” she murmured, wiping his cheeks. 

Unable to support himself, Jonathan sighed wetly and collapsed on his arms, digging his forehead into the backs of his hands. “Oh god- god, Steve, please,” he begged. He sobbed raggedly when Steve pulled out and shoved at his hip, making him fall over. He turned onto his back, spreading his legs and reaching for the other boy.

Steve leaned forward, gripping his dick tightly at the base, and kissed Jonathan sloppily, biting at his lips. “I’ve never fucked you like this,” he muttered, peppering Jonathan’s wet face with kisses as he slid back inside him. Jonathan arched his back and cried out, sore and sensitive in the best way. He felt one of Nancy’s hands slide into his and he gripped it tightly as Steve resumed his frantic pace, his other hand twisting into the sweaty hair at the base of Steve's neck. 

“God, god, god-” Jonathan chanted over and over, arching his back and squirming and feeling like he was going to explode. He knew he was still crying but was so lost in the bright haze of his pleasure that he didn’t care. He heard Nancy and Steve saying something above him, and then there was a hand- finally, _finally_ \- on his dick. It took three strokes before he was crying out, arching his back, and coming explosively all the way up his chest. He clamped down so hard on Steve he wondered distantly if it hurt, but then Steve was digging his nails into his hips and yelling his way through his own orgasm.

_Mission accomplished,_ Jonathan thought blearily before everything went dark.

\---

Jonathan woke up sometime later, feeling hazy and exhausted. His head was in Nancy’s lap and he could feel her thin fingers gently combing through his hair and stroking his face. Steve was laying on his side in front of him, their hands clasped between them as he dozed lightly. 

He turned over on his back, careful not to disengage Steve’s hand, and glanced up at Nancy. She smiled down at him softly, running the pad of her index finger over the bridge of his nose. “How do you feel?” she asked quietly. 

Jonathan blinked slowly. He was tried, sticky, and felt so sore he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to walk. But he also felt a bone-deep contentment, something similar to the feeling he got whenever he saw Will smiling and laughing with his friends, just having a normal life. “I feel amazing,” he told her, smiling. 

“You’re a beast, Byers” Steve told him sleepily. Jonathan looked over at him as Steve brought their hands up and kissed the back of Jonathan’s. “Seriously. Were you trying to kill me on my own birthday?”

He shook his head slowly, his brain feeling like mush. “Wanted to make you scream. You’re the one always in control… We wanted to make you lose it.”

Steve blinked, looking surprised and touched. “Is it weird to say that’s the most thoughtful present I’ve ever received?”

Nancy laughed lightly above them, her thighs shaking under Jonathan’s head. “And hey, it’s not over yet.” Steve jerked his head up to look at her. “Or did you forget about me?”

Looking surprised, Steve shook his head. “Of course not. But you guys might actually kill me, you know that, right?” 

“We can always wait until the morning,” Jonathan heard her say, the challenge obvious in her voice.

“No way,” he scoffed, pushing himself up to a kneel. He dropped one more kiss on the back of Jonathan’s hand before he reached up, wrapped an arm around Nancy’s shoulders, and encouraged her to lie back. Jonathan shifted away from them, pillowing his head on his folded arms, as they stretched out beside each other, Steve just behind her to allow the whole of Nancy’s naked body to be on glorious display for Jonathan. 

She eased up onto her side, pressing back against Steve, her left arm coming up to cup his face and guide him to her. Nancy kissed Steve deeply as he ran a hand across her torso, rasping over her collarbone, her nipples, then her stomach. As her breathing deepened and her hips started to twitch, he let the tips of his fingers brush through her wet curls, but didn’t move his hand any further. 

“Damnit Harrington,” Nancy gasped, biting at his bottom lip. 

He hummed noncommittally, letting his fingers touch her outer folds and the crease of her thigh in light, fleeting touches. Jonathan sighed and shifted his hips, feeling desire curl low in his belly from watching them.

Nancy’s hand moved to grip Steve’s elbow, the other one twisting in the towel she was laying on. “ _Steve,_ ” she demanded, tipping her head back as he started to nip at her neck. 

“What?” he breathed, so quietly Jonathan barely heard him, sounding amused. 

She shifted again, spreading her legs as wide as they would go and twitching her hips up. “ _Touch me,_ damn you.” 

Steve’s eyes flashed up, meeting Jonathan’s. “I thought we would wait for Byers over there.” But even as he said it he slipped two fingers along the hot length of her, making her gasp in longing and arch her back. 

Jonathan felt his chest grow warm, clearly able to see Nancy’s wetness on Steve’s fingers as he rubbed her, dipping the tips of his two fingers inside of her teasingly. He traced her folds slowly, making her whine and squirm and push the back of her head against Steve’s collarbone needily. Jonathan shifted his hips up as he felt himself getting hard again, arousal spiking through him dizzily. 

“I’m thinking,” Steve mused, still staring at Jonathan, “That whatever Byers does to himself, I do to you. Sound fair? He wants to be in control after all.”

Jonathan felt his face get hot as he bit back a gasp. He was already so sore and wrung out; how much more could he take? He reached up and grabbed the lube, eager to find out. 

“Please,” Nancy whined, her eyes bright with lust as she looked over at him. “Please Jonathan.”

Biting his lip, Jonathan pulled his knees under his body to raise his ass in the air as he poured a generous amount of lube across his fingers. He reached underneath himself, bypassing his leaking cock, and rubbed some of it across his hole, gasping at how cool it felt against the sore heat of him. 

He moaned shakily, using his free hand to grip the towel beneath his head as he slid two fingers inside of himself slowly, watching Steve as he pushed two of his own fingers into Nancy. Jonathan pumped carefully, and Steve mimicked the action, making Nancy gasp and arch her back again.

“Jonathan,” she groaned, meeting his eyes desperately. “ _More._ ”

Jonathan cried out as he pushed a third finger into himself, feeling like his whole body was simultaneously trying to get away from the intrusion while desperately wanting more, right on the edge of painful pleasure. He felt his eyes grow wet again as he started thrusting his fingers in and out of himself, watching blearily as his actions were repeated on Nancy. 

“Good boy,” Steve praised, grinning as he pumped his hand in time with Jonathan’s. 

Jonathan dug his forehead into the back of his hand, which was clutching the towel beneath him in a white-knuckled grip, and shifted his fingers, crying out raggedly as he hit his own prostate. Beside him he head Nancy’s moans increase, and knew Steve was rubbing her clit. His world narrowed into a bright focus on his pleasure, which was spiraling inside of him so tight he thought he might pass out. His hips were bucking frantically; he wanted _more_. 

Nancy shrieked and Jonathan moved his head to look over at her, groaning as he saw that Steve had slid his sheathed dick inside of her while maintaining pressure on her clit. Steve rolled them over so Nancy was on her hands and knees and started to pound into her from behind. Nancy moaned long and loud, the desperation in it making Jonathan gasp as he continued to rub his own prostate, blinking back tears of overstimulation. 

Steve grabbed a fistful of Nancy’s hair, yanking her head back while his other hand braced on her hip. She moaned relentlessly, shoving her hips back against Steve, bringing her right hand down rub her clit. Within moments she was gasping erratically, then crying out loudly through her orgasm, her arms and legs shaking from the force of it. 

Jonathan groaned, grinding his forehead against the back of his hand again as he pulled his fingers out of himself slowly, feeling his hole spasm around the emptiness. He rolled over onto his back and reached for his dick, needing to jack off badly. 

He gasped and opened his eyes as his hand was smacked away, opening his eyes to find Steve looming over him and looking predatory. “Think you can go again?” he asked, already pulling on a fresh condom.

Jonathan sighed wetly and shook his head a little, feeling insanely strung out. 

Steve leaned forward, drawing him into a searing kiss. “Want to, anyway?”

He nodded, stretching his arms above his head and sighing again. "God yes." He felt halfway out of his own body.

Steve kissed him again. “Tell me to stop and I will, okay? If it gets to be too much.”

Jonathan nodded again swallowing his gasp as Steve hitched his hips up and slid into him smoothly. God he was so incredibly sore he could barely stand it, but he wanted this badly; he wanted to be used up, overwhelmed, so overwrought with pleasure he could barely think. He’d gotten a taste of it when Steve had trapped in the darkroom and had fingered his prostate for half an hour, not allowing him to come. It was a weird feeling of _too much_ while simultaneously wanting _more more more._

Jonathan’s tears escaped unbidden as Steve started to move, setting a slow pace but hitting his prostate with every thrust. He crossed his arms over his eyes, gasping every time Steve pushed inside of him, wondering if it was possible to die from sex. 

He felt Nancy’s small, cool hand stroke over his chest and he moved his arms up over his head so he could look at her, glowing in a post-coital haze. “Are you okay?” she asked, wiping at the tears streaming from his eyes. 

Jonathan blinked and shook his head slowly, back arching as pleasure shot up his spine.

“Do you want to stop?” Nancy asked quietly. But he just shook his head again, knowing that if they stopped now he would die. She smiled and moved her hand to pin his arms gently to the bed as she leaned down and kissed him deeply, swallowing his whimpers as they escaped him. 

“You are damn gorgeous, Byers,” Steve panted above him, keeping his relentlessly slow pace. 

Nancy hummed in agreement against his lips, petting his chest soothingly. Jonathan wondered how he could stay suspended in this moment forever, overwhelmed with pleasure and caught between Nancy’s gentle mischievousness and Steve’s ruthless adoration. 

Jonathan felt Steve’s thrusts growing erratic, then Nancy’s hand on his dick. He heard Steve gasp deeply as she brought him gently towards orgasm, but it wasn’t until Steve pulled out that Jonathan came, sobbing raggedly against Nancy’s mouth as he splashed weakly up his chest. 

He closed his eyes, feeling exhausted and, for some reason, suddenly a little sad. Jonathan remained boneless as his lovers repositioned him, feeling Steve spoon up tightly against his back while Nancy pressed along his front. He tucked his face into her neck, letting his tears fall and not bothering to try and figure out his tangle of emotions. He felt Steve leave briefly, then come back with the duvet, which he threw over them before returning to Jonathan, pressing sweet kisses along his shoulders.

“You okay?” he heard Steve ask quietly. 

Nancy’s arms were around his shoulders while Steve’s were around his hips, keeping them together snugly. He felt inexplicably better under the heavy duvet, surrounded by darkness and the familiar smells of his two favorite people. Jonathan nodded against the warm press of them, keeping his eyes shut. 

“You’re _amazing_ ,” Nancy murmured, kissing his cheek where she could reach. “I’ve never seen anything like that.”

“Best birthday ever,” Steve declared softly, nuzzling the back of Jonathan’s neck. “We love you.”

“So, so much,” Nancy agreed, gently wiping the corners of his eyes. 

Jonathan felt himself smiling, felt like he was glowing with incandescent happiness. “Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Don't share condoms.)
> 
> Well so I wrote this awhile ago (and was embarrassed by my own level of sin so I never posted it) but I wanted to profoundly thank everyone who has read/commented/given kudos to this series so... here's some (more) porn? You're welcome. 
> 
> This will be the Official End to this arc since I know season two will throw my own little universe out of whack. BUT I'm excited to see what these characters inspire in the new season and hope to see you then!
> 
> <3 Frazz


End file.
